


The Low Road

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I have a lot of Gaim feels here let me get it out, introspective piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The low road is the easiest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Low Road

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written at six in the morning so I can not think about a paper for a bit aha--

The low road is the easiest.  It is the path less travelled.

Quiet, keep it quiet, that’s the point of it all.  Through brush and stone, with sky over head and earth underneath, it should be easy.  The low road is the easiest, after all.  It is the path less travelled.  “But you’ll have to get your hands dirty, the low road does not have the commodities you’re used to,” and the traveler is handed tools. 

The challenge lies in how to use those tools.

Mitsuzane thought he knew how.

The low road is the hardest.  It is the path less travelled.


End file.
